This invention relates in general to the field of carpet and other floor covering, and in particular to modular flooring systems and methods.
Traditional floor covering includes carpet, tile, vinyl or other materials that cover a floor or sub-floor. Purchasing, installing and maintaining floor covering requires a major investment in time, labor and material costs. Over time, use wears out a floor covering. In some instances, the existing floor covering is perfectly usable, yet a user wishes to change the appearance of the entire floor covering or perhaps just a section of it because they are no longer satisfied with the color, design or other attributes of their carpet or floor covering. However, due to the investment in the floor covering, users may experience reluctance in replacing unworn carpet.
Replacing only a portion of the floor covering or only the wear surfaces would solve this problem. Yet currently, changing patterns and colors requires complete or substantial replacement of the existing floor covering. Blending old and new floor covering patterns and colors may prove difficult.
Additionally, renovations to floor covering in offices and other spaces requires removal of existing floor covering and/or placement of the new floor covering on top of the existing floor covering. Height concerns arise when a new floor covering is placed on top of an existing one. Further, maintaining an overall level floor becomes a concern when a new floor covering is placed over one that is worn.
Therefore, a need exists for modular flooring systems and methods that is modular and interchangeable.
This invention includes a modular flooring device including a baseplate, and a frame member attached to the baseplate and having a first arm and a second arm integrally attached to the first arm. The device is configured to support a replaceable wearing surface disposed within a recess formed between a lip of the upper portion of the frame and the baseplate.
An alternative embodiment of this invention is a self-contouring modular flooring device, including a first baseplate having a frame member attached to the baseplate and having a first arm and a second arm integrally attached to the first arm forming substantially a right angle, and a second baseplate movably attached to the first baseplate. Another embodiment is a self-contouring flooring device that includes a flexible baseplate and a frame member integrally attached to the flexible baseplate and having a first arm and a second arm attached to the first arm forming substantially a right angle whereby the flexible baseplate contours to an underlying floor.
Still another embodiment of this invention is a replaceable wear surface modular flooring, including at least one base module having a baseplate, floor grid members having a first arm and a second arm, each of which is formed as an open channel and attached on adjacent edges of the baseplate, and a trim member having a decorative upper surface engaging the floor grid members.
In yet another alternative embodiment of this invention is a method for providing a wear surface modular flooring structure that includes creating a floor covering structure by placing at least one baseplate on a floor surface, and inserting a wear surface on the baseplate.
Another embodiment of the invention is a method for providing a wear surface modular flooring structure that includes inserting at least one floor module having a removable trim member positioned over a channel, and placing a wear surface on the floor module. Power header or cables and/or communications headers or cables may be placed in the channels with branches from these headers running in the channels providing for use in a middle region of the flooring structure.
Objects of this invention include:
To provide systems and methods for a flooring structure that is modular and interchangeable.
To provide systems and methods for a flooring structure that replaces certain raised floor systems that utilizes more slab to slab distance.
To provide systems and methods for a flooring structure that provides many design options.
To provide systems and methods for a flooring structure that utilizes sustainable materials.
To provide systems and methods for a flooring structure that presents no height concerns.
To provide systems and methods for a flooring structure that facilitates efficient and economic renovation of poor office or other spaces.
To provide systems and methods for a flooring structure that permits extended product life by replacement of only the wear surfaces.
To provide systems and methods for a flooring structure that enables recycle materials to be used and avoids recycling problems.
As the following description and accompanying drawings make clear, these and other objects are achieved by this invention.